In the land of the Dragons
by CLBONE13
Summary: Accompanied by the other Lyoko Warriors Aang sets out to discover the truth of the family he never knew


_**IN THE LAND OF THE DRAGONS**_

Even reincarnations are all different people

 **CAST OF CHARACTERS**

 **LYOKO WARRIORS**

 **Avatar Aang Wang**

 **Katara Kya Quong**

 **Charles "Charlie" Lyell Bone**

 **Olivia Valerie Vertigo**

 **Aelita Padme Hopper**

 **Jeremiah "Jeremy" Michael Belquois**

 **Larana Safire-eye**

 **Obi-wan Eric Skywalker**

 **Anthony "Tony" Spencer Jones**

 **Edien Hermia Kellerman**

 **Jared Richard Grace**

 **Wilma "Will" Erin Vandom**

 **Sora "David" Coleman**

 **Kairi "Angela" James**

 **Oliver "Odd" David Donald Daniel Duncan Della Robia V**

 **William James Dunbar**

 **Harold "Ulrich" Stern Junior**

 **Yumishoka "Yumi" Ishyama**

 **Kenny**

 **Zain Umbra**

 **Jaina Leiana Solo**

 **Jacen Darren Solo**

 **Lowbacca**

 **Sokka Hakoda Quong**

 **Tophia "Toph" Alexandria Beifong**

 **Prince Zuko Chiron**

 **Princess Azula Chiron**

 **Tiana "Ty Lee" Jay Miss so**

 **Mai Wing Yee**

 **Suki Heron**

 **Emma Elizabeth Tolly**

 **William "Billy" Rufus Raven**

 **Tancred Bartholomew Torrson**

 **Lysander Adam Sage**

 **Benjamin Aaron Brown**

 **Fidelio Fredrick Gunn**

 **Gabriel Lucian Silk  
Stragg**

 **Inora Sparks**

 **Simon Andrew Grace**

 **Mallory Helen Grace**

 **Irma Lauren Lair**

 **Taranee Teresa Cook**

 **Cornelia Elizabeth Hale**

 **Hay Lin Yoshiro**

 **Caleb McCartney**

 **Riku "Andrew" Bendrolian**

 **Roxas Nameloc**

 **Hayner Price**

 **Olette Collins**

 **Pence Bradley**

 **Patrick Horace Belquois**

 **Adam Virgil Belquois**

 **Tahiri Veila**

 **Jess Duquesne**

 **Xander**

 **Oliver "Odd" David Donald Daniel Duncan Della Robia V**

 **William James Dunbar**

 **Harold "Ulrich" Stern Junior**

 **Yumishoka "Yumi" Ishyama**

 **Kenny**

 **Zain Umbra**

 **Jaina Leiana Solo**

 **Jacen Darren Solo**

 **Lowbacca**

 **Sokka Hakoda Quong**

 **Tophia "Toph" Alexandria Beifong**

 **Prince Zuko Chiron**

 **Princess Azula Chiron**

 **Tiana "Ty Lee" Jay Miss so**

 **Mai Wing Yee**

 **Suki Heron**

 **Emma Elizabeth Tolly**

 **William "Billy" Rufus Raven**

 **Tancred Bartholomew Torrson**

 **Lysander Adam Sage**

 **Benjamin Aaron Brown**

 **Fidelio Fredrick Gunn**

 **Gabriel Lucian Silk  
Stragg**

 **Inora Sparks**

 **Simon Andrew Grace**

 **Mallory Helen Grace**

 **Irma Lauren Lair**

 **Taranee Teresa Cook**

 **Cornelia Elizabeth Hale**

 **Hay Lin Yoshiro**

 **Caleb McCartney**

 **Riku "Andrew" Bendrolian**

 **Roxas Nameloc**

 **Hayner Price**

 **Olette Collins**

 **Pence Bradley**

 **Patrick Horace Belquois**

 **Adam Virgil Belquois**

 **Tahiri Veila**

 **Jess Duquesne**

 **Xander**

 **Oliver "Odd" David Donald Daniel Duncan Della Robia V**

 **William James Dunbar**

 **Harold "Ulrich" Stern Junior**

 **Yumishoka "Yumi" Ishyama**

 **Kenny**

 **Zain Umbra**

 **Jaina Leiana Solo**

 **Jacen Darren Solo**

 **Lowbacca**

 **Sokka Hakoda Quong**

 **Tophia "Toph" Alexandria Beifong**

 **Prince Zuko Chiron**

 **Princess Azula Chiron**

 **Tiana "Ty Lee" Jay Miss so**

 **Mai Wing Yee**

 **Suki Heron**

 **Emma Elizabeth Tolly**

 **William "Billy" Rufus Raven**

 **Tancred Bartholomew Torrson**

 **Lysander Adam Sage**

 **Benjamin Aaron Brown**

 **Fidelio Fredrick Gunn**

 **Gabriel Lucian Silk  
Stragg**

 **Inora Sparks**

 **Simon Andrew Grace**

 **Mallory Helen Grace**

 **Irma Lauren Lair**

 **Taranee Teresa Cook**

 **Cornelia Elizabeth Hale**

 **Hay Lin Yoshiro**

 **Caleb McCartney**

 **Riku "Andrew" Bendrolian**

 **Roxas Nameloc**

 **Hayner Price**

 **Olette Collins**

 **Pence Bradley**

 **Patrick Horace Belquois**

 **Adam Virgil Belquois**

 **Tahiri Veila**

 **Jess Duquesne**

 **Xander**

CHILDREN OF THE LIGHTS

Reyna "Rey"

Michael Elliot Webber/Jedi XII

Eve Wareham/Gypsy

Mio Safire-eye/Brother Nature

Alexander "Alex" Fox Xanatos/Knight Brother

Sebastian Silverstein/Dr. Bright

Tanya Jacobs/Hot Stuff

Robert McCauley/Air Current

Missy McCauley/Heart-Seer

Perina "Peri" Khai/Painkiller

Lilo Pelaki/Oddball

John "Johnny" Gordon/Ghost Boy

Webby Vanderquack/All-Speaker

Molly Hayes/Bruiser

Mowgli Patel/Beast-man

Aiden Darklighter/Icarus

Geric Banai/Hybrid

Dhandi Saito/Wise Mage

Owen Lars II/Hulk Boy

 **Samir "Sam" Wang**

Darius Baelfire

Gwydion "Gwyn" Baelfire

Deliah "Raven" Amirei

Aeryn Daenerys

Elerina "Elera" Ward

Caspro Fett

Jayden Ward

Benli Rolai

Mikkel Ward

Shrirar Ward

Caiaphas "Cai" Rohan

Irri Melaru

 **PRINCES AND PRINCESSES OF HEART**

Princess Aurora

Prince Philip

Princess Belle Devereaux de Barbarac

Prince Adam "Beast" de Barbarac

Queen Cinderella

King Thomas Charming

Sultana Jasmine

Sultan Aladdin

Princess Snow White

Prince Ferdinand

Alice Pleasance Liddell

Charles "Chip" Potts Junior

MENTORS

Franz Hopper-Schaffer

Ahsoka Tano Skywalker

Lucas "Luke" Qui-Gon Skywalker

Ben Anakin Skywalker/Pilot

Anakin Lucas Solo/Livewire

Jedi Master Yoda

Anakin Skylar Skywalker

Leiana "Leia" Skywalker Solo

Padme Amidala Skywalker

Qui-Gon Cleigg Skywalker

Han Solo

Lorna Dane Skywalker

Hakoda Quong

Paton James Yewbeam

Julia Marina Ingledew

Orwin Shadowslayer

Helen Spiderwick Grace

Yan Lin Yoshiro

King Mickey

Donald Duck

Goofy

SITH/SEPARATISTS ALLIANCE

Storm King Rezai

Maleficent

Darth Sidious

Agram

Yolanda Yewbeam

Darth Adolphus

Fire Lord Ozai

Harold Ulrich Stern Sr.

Ezekiel Gideon Bloor

Lord Grimwald

Asajj Ventress

Yorath Yewbeam

Manfred Ezekiel Bloor

Grizelda Yewbeam Bone

Lucretia Yolanda Yewbeam

Eustacia Elyria Yewbeam

Dagbert Endless

Dorcas Anabel Loom

Tatiana Tilpin

Joshua Matthew Tilpin

Eon Gunray

Lumiya Ventress

Xenahort

Mulgarath

Elisabeth "Sissi" Hannah Delmas

Idith and Inez Branko

Nute Gunray

Korg and Zed

Jafar

Ursula

Hades

Captain James Hook

Mother Gothel

Lucius the Dark Gargoyle

Medea The Dark-Hearted

Agent John Garret/Deathlokk

Victor Creed/Sabertooth

Agent Grant Ward

Kimiko Nakamura/Lady Deathstrike

Wade Wilson/Deadpool

 **REPUBLIC RESISTANCE**

Flora, Fauna, and Merrywether

Goliath

Demona

Angela

Brooklyn

Broadway

Lexington

Genie

Abu

Iago

Victor, Hugo and Laverne

Janine "Fox" Renard Xanatos

David Xanatos

Puck/Owen Burnett

Plo Koon

Kit Fitso

Aayla Secura

Luminara Unduli

Barriss Offee

Jarjar Binks

Elphaba Melena Thropp

Glinda Anna Upperton

Jack Dillon Jones

Orvil Onimous

Onoria Onimous

Lando Calrissian

Hirakata "Hiroki" Ishyama

Rotta the Hutt

Saba

Tobi

Lumiere

Cogsworth

Quasimodo

Captain Phoebus

Esmeralda

Madeline

Zephyr

Mrs. Sybil Potts

Miranda Shellhorn

Naren Bloor

Asa Pike

Smellerbee

Pipsqueak

The Duke

Longshot

Long John Silver

King Milo James Thatch

Queen Kidagesh "Kida" Nedkah Thatch

Dr. Joshua Sweet

Audrey Ramirez

Vincenzo "Vinny" Santini

Gerard "Mole" Moliere

Captain James "Jim" Emerius Hawkins

Captain Amelia Catsmeow Doppler

Dr. Delbert Doppler

Elyon Brown

Halion Carter

Arthur Henry Spiderwick

Lucinda Spiderwick

Corran Horn

Mirax Horn

Valin Horn

Jysella Horn

Winter Organa

Naminae Semaj

Ansem the Wise

Organization XIII

Master Yen Sid

Queen Minnie

Daisy Duck

Maximilian "Max" Goof

Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck

Scrooge MacDuck

Clarabelle Cow

Tenel Ka Djo

Rayner Thul

Vestara Khai

Hercules

Megara

Philotetes

Fa Mulan

Captain Li Shang

Mushu

Yao

Ling

Chien-Po

Princess Ariel

Prince Eric

Sebastian

Flounder

Scuttle

Princess Rapunzel

Eugene Fitzherbert

King Henri

Queen Susanne

Princess Tiana Beckett Heronson

Prince Naveen Heronson

Charlotte "Lottie" Lebouff

Louis

Geppetto

Pinocchio

Lampwick

Jiminy Cricket

Peter Pan

Wendy Moira Angela Darling

John Napolean Darling

Michael Nicholas Darling

Slightly

Nibs

The Twins

Cubby

Tootles

Tinker Bell

Chewbacca the Wookie

Nicholas Benedict

Biggs Darklighter

Rhona Kazuko

Number Two

Arya Pon

Sera Darklighter

Jorj "Sticky" Gabino

Rictus "Brick" Belloc

Constancia Contrini

Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard

Launchpad McQuack

Baloo

Christopher "Kit" Cloudkicker

Rebecca Cunningham

Mary "Molly" Cunningham

King Louie

Bagheera

Akela Patel

Christopher Robin

Winnie-the-Pooh

Tigger

Roo

Lumpy

Captain Gantu

Biggs Darklighter

Experiment 626/Stitch

Experiment 625/Rueben

Dr. Jumba Joobika

Pleakly

King Simba

Queen Nala

Timon

Pumba

Zazu

King Tarzan

Queen Jane Porter

Dr. Archimedes Q. Porter

Terk

Tantor

King Stefan

Queen Leah

King Hubert

Emperor Haolan

Earth King Kuei

Master Pakku Neru

Elisabeth "Elisa" Maza

Derek "Talon" Maza

Bethany "Beth" Maza

Margaret "Maggie the Cat" Somerton

Delilah

Malibu

Hollywood

Burbank

Fang

Klaw

Squall "Leon" Leonhart

Aerith Gainsborough

Yuffie

Cid Highwind

Captain Jack Sparrow

Elizabeth Swann Turner

William "Will" Turner Senior

William "Will" Turner Junior

Raina Flowers

Dr. Calvin "Cal" Johnson

Creon Fortunatus

Takko

Rand

George Binks

Tyra Minnanu

X-MEN

Scott David Summers/Cyclops

Dr. Jean Grey Summers

Rachel Elizabeth Summers

Nathan Andrew Summers/Cable

James "Logan" Howell/Wolverine

Oruro Munro/Storm

Robert "Bobby" Lee Drake/Iceman

Katherine "Kitty" Pryde Drake/Shadowcat

Logan Katherine Drake

Father Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler

Raven Darkholme/Mystique

Peter Rasputin/Colossus

Anne Marie Benoit/Rogue

James "Jimmy" Pierre Rasputin/Parasite

Franklin Richards

Nico Minoru

Chase Stein

Gertrude "Gert" York

Karolina Drew

AVENGERS

Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark/Iron Man

Stephen "Steve" Joseph Rogers/Captain America

Dr. Bruce Banner/The Hulk

Natasha Romanov/Black Widow

Thor/Thor Odinson

Loki/Loki Laufeyson

Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye

Samuel "Sam" Franklin/Falcon

Wanda Maximoff Franklin/Scarlet Witch

James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine

Scott Lang/Ant-Man

Hope Van Dyne/Wasp

AGENTS OF SHEILD

Philip "Phil" Coulson

Melinda May

Grant Ward

Daisy "Skye" Johnson

Wendell Fitz

Jemma Simmons

Nicholas "Nick" Fury

Victoria Hand

Barbara "Bobbi" Morse

Maria Hill

IN THE LAND OF THE DRAGON

Blue Dragon Li

Red Dragon Huang

Ching Li

Hong Fa

Keirun Bakari

Poe Damaron

Finn Calder

ROGUES

Jason Conover

John "Jack" Conover

Andrew Waters

Tadashi Hamada

Mariko Hamada

Hiro Hamada

GALACTIC EMPIRE

Jedi Master Pong Krell

Chief-of-State Natasi Daala

Governor Tarlokk Amaroq

Yakone Amon Amaroq

Lieutenant Biggs Marquell

Mon Mothma

Emperor Shifu

Lieutenant Kuvira Iran

Earth Princess Tong Li

Lau Beifong

Poppy Beifong

SOCIETY OF THE BLACK CROSS

Judge Claude Frollo

John Canemore/Castaway

Rebecca Kelly Castaway

Elizabeth Kelly

Robert Kelly II

Gaston Le Gume

Agent Robert Gonzalez

Senator Christian Ward

Sarousch

CIVILIANS

Michael Belquois

Veronica Davies Belquois

Antoinette Cordray Belquois

Horace Belquois

Lyell Montgomery Bone

Amy Jones Bone

Maisie Jones

Takado Ishyama

Kimiko Beifong Ishyama

Richard Grace

Ellen Vandom

James Collins

Nani Pelaki Keyuna

David Keyuna

Lao Beifong

Shali Darklighter

Kitster Banai

Ami Peruko

Poppy Beifong

George Parker

Roberta Kelly

Eleanor Kelly

Robert Kelly II

Laura Barton

Cooper Barton

Lila Barton

Nathaniel Barton


End file.
